Say It
by Lemons-or-Limes
Summary: Mordecai comes home after a terrible date and looks for comfort in the only person he could think of. Rated M Warning: Slash pairing and smut


**A/N:** I'm going to hell.

* * *

"Hell yeah! Level 6 done!" Rigby yelled throwing his arms up. He reached for the coffee table and grabbed another can of soda, cracking it open and taking a mouthful as he waited for the next level to load.

He placed the can back down on the table as the front door violently swung open, making Rigby choke slightly on the soda as he swallowed. "What the hell?" he screamed, coughing up the soda. He turned his head quickly toward the door to see who was behind this sudden intrusion.

He saw Mordecai standing there for a second before walking through the door, slamming it behind him and falling back on it.

Rigby sat there, eyeing his friend and grinning, "So, how was the date with Margaret?" He snickered out, trying to contain himself.

Mordecai glared at Rigby for a moment before he rolled his eyes and shook his head, sighing to himself and placing a hand on his face.

"You look like crap." Rigby casually noted as he ran is eyes over Mordecai's figure, referencing the ruffled appearance of his dress shirt and tie.

Mordecai removed his hand from his face and looked in Rigby's direction. He sighed again before trudging upstairs, leaving the racoon alone on the couch.

"Okay then." Rigby muttered to himself as he returned to his game before hearing the bedroom door slam. Rigby jumped as he noticed his level had already loaded, hastily grabbing the controller off the coffee table and mashing as many buttons as possible in his panic.

"Rigby." Mordecai called from upstairs.

Rigby turned around and looked up the stairs before dismissing his friend's call and returned to mashing the buttons on his controller.

"Rigby!" Mordecai now shouted, banging on the wall as he did.

Rigby groaned has he flopped off the couch, pausing the video game and dragging himself up the stairs to the bedroom, muttering to himself as he did.

He made his way over to the bedroom door, opened it and walked in. He saw Mordecai sitting on the edge of his bed, his face buried in his hands.

"What do you want?" Rigby asked, folding his arms, notably angry at another interruption of his gaming session caused by his friend.

"Margaret left me..." Mordecai stated, his face still buried into his hands, "I don't know what I did wrong."

"Who cares, bro?" Rigby walked over to his friend. "Let's just go down stairs and play some video games!"

"No, Rigby." Mordecai finally pulled his face from his hands. He threw his head back and sighed, "I didn't want it to go like this."

Rigby rolled his eyes before perking up, "Then let's go play some video games!"

"No, Rigby!"

"But it will help you take your mind off of your failed relationship!" Rigby said, trying his hardest to get back downstairs.

"Look, I want to talk about this; I'm really worried." Mordecai looked back to his friend, visibly sadden by his experience.

Rigby finally gave in; he wasn't going to win this. He dragged his hands down his face, groaning as he did and sat next to his friend on the bed.

"Thanks, bro." Mordecai put his hand on Rigby's shoulder, causing Rigby to blush sightly at the gesture. He wasn't used to calm bodily contact and it always put him off somehow.

"You know," Mordecai began, "You're always there for me. I appreciate it." His moved his hand and fingers, now slightly rubbing Rigby's shoulder.

Rigby flinched slightly at the action, "It's not like I have a choice, dude. If I didn't listen to your whining you'd just whine some more." He mocked as he tried to ignore his friend's touch.

Mordecai's hand started to work Rigby's shoulder more, "Very funny." He chuckled continuing to rub his friend's shoulder. "But seriously," His hand slid up his shoulder, up his neck and onto his head, "You're a good friend, Rigby. I want you to know that." He started to finger Rigby's hair, rubbing his head slowly.

Rigby started to panic he didn't know what was happening and he didn't want to know. "Thanks, man." He begun to move off the bed, "Well, I'm tired." He faked a yawn and stretch, "I think I'm going to-"

Before he could finish, Mordecai had moved his hand down Rigby's back and wrapped it around his side, pulling Rigby closer and running his hand up and down Rigby's side.

Rigby had enough of this, "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" He pulled away, becoming more wary of his friend.

"I just want to show you how much my bro means to me." He pulls Rigby in slightly harder, not wanting to let go of his friend.

"Well we don't need to be so close for you to do that, man." Rigby spat out, trying his hardest to get away. "You're freaking me out."

Rigby continued his escape attempt while Mordecai tried to pull him back. Rigby started to flail about now, getting more violent as he tried to get as far away from 'this' as possible.

Mordecai heaved him back in one, strong pull, turning his friend around and pressing his lips against Rigby's. Rigby's eyes shot open; paralysed from the sudden move. Mordecai broke the kiss off and slowly opened his eyes to see a petrified racoon, muscles tensed and breathing deep.

"Are you okay?" Mordecai asked as he removed his hands from Rigby.

Rigby blinked a few times, shaking his head, "What the hell was that?" He screamed, flailing about and scooting away from Mordecai. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Please, Rigby. Don't make a big deal out of this." Mordecai pleaded, trying to calm his friend down.

"Big deal? You fucking kissed me!" Rigby put his hands to his head and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I just..." Mordecai stopped, looking down at the ground, "I need you, Rigby."

"What?" Rigby's face was now in shock, "What the hell does that mean?"

Mordecai looked away from his friend before he looked back, "Did you like it?"

"What?" Rigby was now close to hyperventilating.

"Did you like it?"

"Mordecai, we're bros. Bros don't do this." Rigby chocked up, as he looked away from his friend. He had begun to leave the bed again when Mordecai grabbed his arm.

"I need us to be more than bros tonight." Mordecai asked, trying his best to convince the racoon.

Rigby had settled down considerably now, he didn't try to get way this time. "What are you doing, Mordecai?" He turned to his friend, "Margaret just left you, why are you doing this?"

"Just tonight, Rigby." Mordecai pleaded, "Please."

Rigby swallowed, "What you're asking is-"

Rigby was cut off again by another kiss, this one less forced. Rigby allowed himself to relax this time, closing his eyes as Mordecai scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gently pulling him into the kiss.

Rigby moaned slightly and Mordecai pulled away, his eyes cracked open to the sight of the blue jay staring at him.

"Did you like it?"

"What happened between you and Margaret?" Rigby asked, still confused by the whole situation.

"I just need you tonight, Rigby." Mordecai pulled him in closer for another kiss before Rigby interrupted.

"Why me?"

"Because I know you want this." Mordecai smiled continued to lean in and lock lips with Rigby.

He pulled him in closer this time, the kiss more passionate, Rigby doing more on his part this time as he surrendered to the moment.

Mordecai's hands began to explore Rigby's body, making their way to and up his tail as Rigby put his hands around Mordecai's abdomen, getting more into it the longer they go.

Rigby was now practically in Mordecai's lap. They held each other closer as Rigby began to become more into it, he put his hands around Mordecai's neck and leaned back to lay the on bed, pulling his friend along with him.

They broke the kiss and Rigby spoke, "I don't like you like that, Mordecai." He tried to look at something other than Mordecai, his words making the situation they were in more awkward than they already were, "We're just bros."

"You suck at lying, dude."

"I'm not!" Rigby shot back, looking away from Mordecai.

Mordecai grinned before he began, "Then what are we doing here?"

"You said you wanted this, I'm just playing along."

"Sure, whatever." Mordecai moved one of his hands down and groped at the growing prick underneath him. "Then what's this doing here, huh?"

"Shut up!" Rigby's body convulsed at the feeling of the blue jays feathered hand on his hardening member.

Mordecai laughed at his friend's reaction, "Just bros? I think you're wanting more than that now."

Rigby scolded himself as his body betrayed him. "Don't toy with me, man." Rigby groaned, "Let's just get this over with then."

Mordecai smiled in victory and moved his hand up Rigby's body and to his head, scratching behind his ear, "Say it."

"Say what?" Rigby moaned as his friends scratching made his body tingle as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Say it."

Rigby realised what he was referring to and his eyes opened to look at Mordecai, "No."

Mordecai sighed and ran his hand down Rigby's head, down the side of his body and to hard manhood, grasping it and then locking lips with his friend again.

His hand started to move over the racoon's tool, repeating his action over and over. Rigby moaned into Mordecai's mouth and started to pump into Mordecai's hand, grasping at his back, his fingers running through blue feathers.

Mordecai squeezed the racoon's pulsing manhood and broke the kiss, "Want to say it now?"

The sensation of Mordecai's firm grip made Rigby jolt with pleasure as he grunted from the action. "I'm not saying shit, dude."

Mordecai didn't give up. He moved his way down to Rigby's cock and licked the underside of it. "Want to say it now?"

Rigby didn't know what was happening. Why was Mordecai doing this? Why was he going along with it? He wanted to say it, but he didn't believe it himself. He was lying on his friend's bed, making out with him.

"I can't!" Rigby yelled out, regaining himself as he pushed Mordecai away and made an attempt to leave.

Mordecai grabbed his friend and threw him on the bed, Rigby's head landing on the pillow. If Rigby wouldn't do this the easy way, he'd go the hard way.

He made his way back down to Rigby's twitched cock and wasted no time, beginning to lick and suck on it.

Rigby gasped, gripping at the sheets. "No, stop!" He demanded. Though he didn't want the bird to stop, he wanted more. He screamed at himself in his head. He couldn't do this. But why was he?

Mordecai's sucking became more fast and deep as he reached down to toy with his own hardening member.

Rigby began to thrust his hips and grunting, trying to get the most out of Mordecai's mouth, "Oh, man!" He reached for the birds head, grasping at the feathers on top of his head.

Mordecai could feel that Rigby was getting closer as his dick twitched and throbbed more in his mouth. He pulled off, despite Rigby's frustrated groan, "What the hell man?"

"Please," Mordecai pleaded, "I need it, Rigby. I need to hear it from you."

"No!" Rigby spat, panting from all the sexual build up.

Mordecai rolled his eyes and grabbed Rigby's legs, lifting them up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Rigby asked, confused by Mordecai's actions. He then realised as he felt Mordecai's manhood press up against his hole.

"Wait, no!" Rigby shouted, "I'm not ready for that."

"Not yet." Mordecai smirked as he crawled over Rigby and reached for the nightstand, opening it up and grabbing out a bottle of lube.

He poured some on his fingers and ran them over Rigby's tight, virgin hole before pushing one in.

"Holy shit!" Rigby shouted, not expecting the feeling.

Mordecai began to pump his finger in and out, adding another finger and making Rigby groan from the feeling.

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed them on his cock, before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some on his throbbing manhood. He then pours some on Rigby's prick and puts the bottle down.

He aligned his dick with Rigby's hole, still clenching after the feeling of his fingers. He pushed in and Rigby moaned a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Oh fuck!" He yelled out, clenched his hole as hard as he can.

"Loosen up, dude. It won't hurt as much if you did."

"You aren't the one taking it up the ass, dickhead!" Rigby grunted back, clenching his teeth and his hole as hard as he can.

Mordecai leaned in and kissed Rigby, slowly thrusting his hips. Rigby began to loosen up under Mordecai's pumping and kissing, allowing himself to fall into the moment.

Mordecai quickened the pace, getting more and more of himself into the racoon whilst Rigby reached down to stroke himself, moaning into Mordecai's mouth and putting his other arm around the bird's neck, holding on as much as he could as Mordecai quickened his pace.

Mordecai was now thrusting himself harder into Rigby. He broke the kiss and looked down, grunting and thrusting as hard and fast as he could. "More!" Rigby whimpered, gripping at his friend while he desperately jacked himself.

Mordecai looked up, staring into Rigby's eyes. "Say it, Rigby!"

"No!" Rigby grunted out, still jacking himself as hard as he could.

Mordecai was determined to hear him say it. He slowed his pace and started thrusting as deep as he could, getting all of his length into the racoon each thrust.

"Say it! Say it, Rigby!"

"Oh, f-fuck! No!"

"Say it!" He glared at Rigby, thrusting as deep as he could, letting his length fill Rigby for a moment before pulling out and pushing back in hard, causing Rigby to squeak each time.

After a while it became too much for Rigby and he finally cracked, "I love you, Mordecai! I love you!" He yelled out, now trying to meet each one of Mordecai's thrust with his hips, trying to feel more inside him.

Those words were all Mordecai needed to hear, "Rigby!" he screamed as he came, grunting the racoon's name out each thrust and pumping his cock deep into the racoon, attempting to get jet after jet of cum as deep inside as possible. Rigby met his thrusts, trying to get as much seed into himself as possible, moaning as he did.

Mordecai kept thrusting and pumping into Rigby as the orgasm subsided and he left his cock inside, letting it twitch and throb as Rigby jacked himself desperate for release.

Mordecai grabbed his friend's prick and began to stroke it slow and tight, causing the racoon to gasp and moan out, "Mordecai, O-oh god..." He sputtered out, bucking his hips into Mordecai's hand.

Mordecai leaned in to Rigby's ear, one hand running over his head, "I love you, Rigby." He breathed out, sending Rigby over the edge causing the racoon to arch is back and cum all over the bird's and his own stomach. Mordecai did not stop the strokes, causing Rigby to scream out in pleasure before collapsing on the bed, Mordecai pulling out and collapsing beside him.

"That was incredible." Rigby panted out, turning around the hold the blue jay, burying his face into his friend's chest.

"So did you mean it?" Mordecai asked, holding Rigby and pulling him closer.

"Shut up." He squeezed his friend tighter.

Mordecai smiled and returned the squeeze, "We're going to regret this, aren't we?"

"You might, but I'm not." Rigby said slyly whilst grinning to himself, getting up and struggling to pull the blankets over the both of them. Mordecai hopped up and helped him, before they returned to their cuddling, Rigby now lying on Mordecai's chest.

"I love you, Mordecai."

"I love you too, Rigby."


End file.
